


More

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey I was wondering if you could do a Gabrielxreader where there like fuck buddys and he is in love with her and he confesses. If you can’t do it that’s okay!!Warnings: smut, fluff, bad language





	More

“Fuck.” You could feel your climax approaching as you rode Gabriel in some hotel. It was a situation you found yourself a lot in as you had suggested the arrangement after one satisfy night. The archangel agreed, which was why you were currently chasing your third orgasm of the night.   
“So tight. Fuck, Y/N.” Gabriel panted, his pupils wide with lust as they watched you worked yourself up and down on his hard member. “Look so sexy. So good.”  
“Almost there.” You cried out, reaching a hand to rub your clit. The action was enough as you arched your back, screaming out. Gabriel gripped your hips, finding his own release shortly after. It was a few moments before you came down from your high. “Damn, Gabe.” You sighed, catching your breath. Slowly you got off of him, laying on your side towards the archangel. “Never boring with you.”  
“Oh, we haven’t even gotten started.” Gabriel winked, rolling onto his side. “Mind if I stay over tonight?”  
You arched a brow at that. Normally, he was gone by the time you hit the bed ready to sleep. “Really?”  
“What? Am I not welcomed? Afraid to be seen with me?” He teased.  
“No. Just figured you had some frat boy that needed a lesson learned.” You admitted, getting comfy.   
“Not tonight.”  
Reaching a hand out, you turned off the lamp next to you. “Sure. Stay. Just don’t hog the bed.” You didn’t wait for a reply as you closed your eyes.  
Gabriel watched your breathing relax, drifting off to dreamland. Your lips were slightly parted, making him wonder how they would taste. After that first night together Gabriel had hoped for more, planning to ask you to be his girlfriend. But you had suggested a friends with benefits relationship before he had a chance to say anything. He knew then that you didn’t feel the same and knew that he was going to get himself in trouble. And trouble he was in now. His feelings only grew with each second he spent with you. After each time he would leave as soon as possible to try and make him forget, to see reason, but his heart won in the end. Gabriel wished he could stay with you like this each night, with you in his arms. 

You were surprised when you woke up and Gabriel was still in bed with you. He was sitting up with the T.V. on low, so it wouldn’t disturb you. “Gabe?” You shifted, finding warm whiskey eyes looking down at your naked form.   
“Morning, cupcake.” Gabriel smiled. He watched as you stretch and sit up next to him. The fact that your shoulder brushed against him, made him smile more. “Thought we could do a lazy day.”  
“You wanna stay in with me?”   
“Yeah.” He furrowed his brows at your words. “I like hanging out with you. Remember all the crazy stuff from before?”  
“It’s just been awhile.” You didn’t mention that it all seemed to change when the two of you started to sleep with one another.   
“There’s been some movies I’ve been meaning to see. Figured you needed a vacation too.” He bumped your shoulder. “So, what do you say?”  
You rolled your eyes at his pleading ones. “When have I ever said no to you?”  
“Hmmm…” Gabriel hummed. “Never I guess.”   
“Then...what are my choices for movies?”

The sun had faded before you realised it, cuddled up next to Gabriel in bed. Movie after movie played with shared laughs and tears. You began to wonder if he’d stay the night and also hoping that he would.   
“Staying the night again?” You asked over dinner, taking a break for a bit.   
“I don’t know.” Gabriel admitted, staring at his food.   
“This was fun. Today. We should do it again.”   
Gabriel smiled at that, then frowned. “I don’t know.” He paused, then stared straight at you. “Maybe we should stop this.”  
“Stop?” You blinked.  
“I...I can’t….I don’t wanna just be your fuck buddy anymore.” Gabriel stood up, running his hands through his hair. “We should end it now. Been fun while it lasted.”  
“I don’t understand.” You pushed back your chair, reaching out for the archangel, but he evaded your touch. “Gabriel.”  
“Y/N...this should have never started. I had already broke rule number uno when we made that agreement.”  
“What rule?”   
“The rule about not falling in love.” Gabriel stated, eyes locking with yours. “I love you, Y/N. I have for a really long time and this….I can’t take it. I thought this would be enough, but it’s not.”  
“Gab-” You took a step forward.  
“No.” He held up his hands. “This needs to end.”   
Before he could fly out on you, you grabbed his hand. “I broke rule number one too.”   
“You?”  
“I love you, Gabriel. And I don’t want this anymore. I don’t just want the late nights and cold bed in the morning. I want the whole relationship package. The fights, the makeups, the breakfast in bed, the romantic baths, the crying, the love. I want you.”  
“I want you too.” Gabriel smiled.  
“Then you better kiss me now.” You giggled.  
“Bossy. I like it.” Gabriel chided before pulling you in for a kiss.


End file.
